1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a kinetic energy absorbing rail and attachment bracket assembly.
2. Background Art
Vehicles are designed to manage kinetic energy to protect vehicle occupants in the event of a collision. Frame members and frame rails are used to provide a protective cage around the passenger compartment. Telescopically collapsible rails are used to absorb kinetic energy in predetermined locations so that less energy is required to be absorbed in the mid-body portions of the vehicle.
Preferential crush zones are generally provided inboard of a front bumper and may also be provided inboard of a rear bumper. Normally, only a limited amount of space is available in a vehicle design to provide for crush zones. Conventional telescopically collapsible rails may collapse to between 20-30% of their over all length in a collision having sufficient force to require the rails to fully collapse. As a result, only 70-80% of the space in a preferential crush zone is available for absorbing kinetic energy in a collision.
To the extent that more energy can be managed in the preferential crush zones, less energy load is applied to the mid-body portions of the vehicle. Vehicle mass can be reduced and fuel efficiency can be improved to the extent that more energy is absorbed by the telescopically collapsible rails. The additional energy absorbed by the collapsible rails results in less energy being applied to the mid-body portions of the vehicle.
This application discloses and claims an apparatus that is directed to the above problems and limitations of the prior art.